The present invention generally relates to cotton harvesters and, more particularly, to apparatus for lifting or raising a cotton receiving basket or receptacle of a cotton harvester relative to a mobile frame thereof, while supporting the basket for preventing lateral movement thereof.
Modern cotton harvesters include relatively large high volume baskets or receptacles that are supported by a movable frame of the harvester for receiving and holding harvested cotton materials received from cotton harvester row units mounted on the frame.
The basket is typically provided with drivers for moving the basket between an operational or lower position wherein the basket is resting on or close to the frame of the harvester for receiving the cotton from the row units, and an unloading or raised position a distance above the lower position, wherein the cotton collected in the basket can be unloaded to another receptacle or container. Typically, such drivers include two or more fluid cylinders. Each fluid cylinder is typically connected to fluid supply lines connected to a source of pressurized fluid mounted on the harvester, such as a hydraulic pump. Reference in this regard, Fachini et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,189, issued May 28, 1985 to J. I. Case Company; and Covington et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,077, issued Apr. 1, 1997 to Case Corporation, both of which patents disclose well known apparatus for raising and lowering a cotton harvester basket, including a plurality of upright fluid cylinders in combination with mast structures or members for constraining and guiding the vertical movement of the basket, to prevent de-stabilization thereof when elevated.
However, shortcomings of the known mast structures and members for preventing destabilization of the basket include that they add complexity and cost, and it is possible for them to jam if rollers or sliding elements thereof become damaged or rusted.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide apparatus for lifting a cotton receiving basket of a cotton harvester, which overcomes the shortcomings discussed above.
According to the invention, apparatus for lifting a cotton receiving basket of a cotton harvester above a frame thereof, is disclosed. The present apparatus includes a plurality of upstanding fluid lift cylinders disposed at spaced locations around the basket, each of the lift cylinders including an elongate cylinder body having a rod disposed therein and extending upwardly therefrom for longitudinal telescopic movement relative thereto, each of the cylinder bodies including an outer surface having a vertical extent at least equal to a maximum height that the basket is to be lifted above the frame, each of the cylinder bodies being fixedly mounted to the frame and each of the rods being attached to the basket such that when the rods are moved telescopically upwardly the basket is lifted relative to the frame; and at least one lateral support bracket fixedly mounted to the basket and engaged with the outer surface of one of the cylinder bodies for moving therealong in engagement therewith when the basket is lifted for preventing lateral movement of the basket relative to said one of the cylinder bodies.